


Not Undercover

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up cold and it takes him a moment to figure out why when Derek is right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Undercover

It's fucking cold when Stiles wakes up and he can't understand why he's shivering at first. He's in his bed, the window is closed, and Derek is right beside him, but... It takes a second, but he realizes why suddenly and groans as he grabs the blanket that Derek has stolen and attempts to steal back his half. Only, it doesn't work. Derek is wrapped up like the tightest fucking burrito known to man, and Stiles can't even fathom how it happened.

He tugs on the blanket more, tries to shove Derek enough to wake him, even presses a kiss to the other man's lips in hopes of fairytales coming true at 3 o'clock in the morning in the middle of winter, but it's useless. Derek is a rock solid lump of already warm werewolf who has stolen all of the covers from his poor boyfriend who has to wear layers to stay warm enough inside in the middle of the day. 

Stiles pauses and then gets up to go rooting around in his desk drawer for the dog whistle he'd shoved in there, pulling it out with a grin and blowing as hard as he can. Derek shoots up with a gasp at the same time that half the neighborhood dogs seem to start barking at once. Whatever. It's still fucking cold. Stiles glares at Derek, even points at the blanket that Derek has a firm grip on, and finally crawls back into bed as Derek starts to disentangle himself.

His body is still shivering with cold, though, so Stiles curls up right next to Derek with his head pillowed against Derek's bicep, sneaking his cold toes against Derek's ankles, and smiling at both the warmth and the hiss of reaction he gets out of Derek. "Don't steal the covers, dude. Cuddle. That's a way better way to stay warm. Mittens keep your fingers warmer than gloves, you know."

Derek has the decency to tighten his arms around Stiles and it's a good thing Stiles still feels a bit angry or he'd worry about Derek's arm going to sleep. (Turns out werewolf healing doesn't actually trump pins-and-needles.) Instead, he lets his ear press firm against muscle and lets the blanket fall against his other ear to help block out the noise of the dogs still barking, and relaxes into the warmth, already determined to tease Derek in the morning.


End file.
